1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gear for a transmission for automobiles especially for passenger vehicles and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A self biasing type synchro device essential for a heavy truck, was provided in a conventional transmission provided with a pin type synchro device. There was no description in processing method, however, it is apparent that a material was formed to an annularly-shaped gear matrix by hot forging because a size of a gear is large. Each part of the gear was molded by cutting process and chamfering process, and a gear cutting process and finishing process were carried out after the cutting process (for example, refer to a patent document JP10-103376A (pp. 1-6, FIGS. 1-6).